


Barangkali

by rasyalleva



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, idk tbh, oiya lupa mikirin judul, sedang sangat negatif hmmm
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Barangkali ini cinta. Barangkali juga bukan.





	Barangkali

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking at The Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062620) by [ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom). 



> rasya tidur dan bangun dan tidur dan bangun dan kesadarannya menipis menipis _menipis_ —  
> —apa sih.
> 
> Harvest Moon © Natsume;  
> Lemon © 米津玄師;  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> ini hadiah untuk teh ran atas fanart-nya yang sangat menyayat hati asdfghjkl bikin kesel /sya, dan bisa dianggap sebagai ucapan SELAMAT ATAS TERNOTISNYA UCAPAN SELAMAT DI FIK YANG SEBELUMNYA (?) SEMOGA AKHIR CERITA KALIAN TIDAK SEPERTI AKHIR CERITA INI /sYA

T h e r e ’ s   n o   w a y    
_I   can   be   hurt_  
any further.

 

(Kurang sempurna apa hidupnya?

Cukup sering pertanyaan seperti itu terbesit di benak Mary. Mungkin beberapa kali … _dalam beberapa saat_. Ketika dirinya mengembalikan buku yang habis dibaca ke tempat semula, ketika ia membersihkan bagian atas rak dengan kemoceng, ketika ia mengelap jendela satu-satunya di perpustakaan itu, atau bahkan ketika ia duduk di kursinya menunggu Gray datang.

Kehidupannya sudah bagaikan cerita di buku-buku murahan.

Seorang gadis perpustakaan, yang dikelilingi oleh buku (dan hanya buku) selama hidupnya, kemudian bertemu dengan seseorang yang _paling keren_ di lingkungan tersebut, dan mereka jatuh cinta. Gadis kuper dengan pemuda yang merupakan cucu dari penjual alat-alat untuk kepentingan pertambangan di kota. Sempurna sekali. 

... Lagi pula, siapa lagi yang mau dengannya kalau bukan Gray?)

 

Mary menghela napas keras-keras. Kesal sendiri. Marah sendiri. Ia menutup bukunya dan berdiri dengan terlalu tiba-tiba.

Gray yang sedang membaca-baca judul buku di rak menoleh, terpanggil dengan suara deritan kursi yang bergerak mundur. Seketika mulut Gray membuka ingin menyemburkan kata tanya kenapa, tetapi pengalamannya mencintai Mary membuatnya belajar bahwa gadis itu bukanlah tipe orang yang langsung dapat membeberkan jawaban, sehingga ia mengurungkan niat.

Otaknya bekerja cepat, mencoba memikirkan teguran lain. “Kelihatannya memang sudah nggak akan ada lagi yang datang,” sahut Gray sekenanya, mendekati meja Mary, “perpustakaannya mau ditutup sekarang saja?”

Mary tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gray kini sudah berada persis di hadapannya, hanya meja yang jadi penghalang mereka.

Katakan atau tidak? Katakan? _Atau tidak?_ Mary menatap Gray yang juga menatapnya, dan apabila rasa cinta bisa menambahkan sinar di mata, maka pastilah yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah cahaya putih menyilaukan dari pancaran mata Gray. _Begitu terang_. Hanya dengan memandang Gray maka Mary tahu bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya—sangat, sangatsangat menyukainya.

Seandainya ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

“Padahal kupikir, aku menyukaimu juga.”

Ada jutaan perkataan mendadak Mary yang membuat Gray terkejut hingga rasanya kejadian-kejadian itu memotong usianya, dan sepertinya kejadian kali ini hanyalah tambahan dari kejadian-kejadian yang sudah ada. Bola mata Gray membesar, sesaat ia kehilangan kata-kata. “Apa?”

“Padahal kupikir, aku menyukaimu juga,” ulang Mary.

Wow, wow, wow, apa-apaan itu? Apakah kalimat macam itu sungguh-sungguh ada? Apakah kalimat itu bahkan boleh diucapkan di dunia ini? Sekuat tenaga, Gray berusaha mengendalikan diri. “Kupikir … kupikir juga begitu? Kupikir, kamu memang juga menyukaiku?”

Tidak ada suara. Mary melepas kacamata, menaruhnya di atas meja, kemudian menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan. “Sial, sialsialsial!” umpatnya, begitu tak disangka-sangka (setidaknya bagi Gray), kini kedua tangannya menutupi wajah, “sialsialsial, setelah aku mengatakan ini, selanjutnya benar-benar nggak ada jalan kembali.”

Apa? ApaapaAPAAAA? Gray kalang kabut. Bingung. Tersesat. “Mengatakan apa?”

“Aku nggak percaya cinta.” Mary mengatakan itu dengan tetap menutupi wajahnya, setengah menunduk, membuat suaranya tidak terdengar dengan jelas. _Itu dia._ Ia akhirnya mengatakannya. “Aku nggak bisa percaya cinta. Aku nggak percaya hal seperti itu ada.”

Panggilkan siapa pun yang hebat dalam membaca isi kepala seseorang, maka Gray berani jamin bahwa orang itu bahkan tidak akan sanggup menuangkan isi kepala Gray saat ini ke dalam bentuk kata-kata. Rasanya buntu. Rasanya sekelilingnya mendenging. _Ngiiiing_.

Akhirnya Mary menurunkan kedua tangannya. Namun ia tetap tidak memandang Gray. Ia menarik napas, ekspresinya tampak kacau balau. “Selama ini aku menerimamu karena aku pikir dengan adanya kamu maka aku jadi bisa percaya cinta. Tapi ternyata ini nggak berhasil. Kupikir aku bisa membalas perasaanmu. Tapi ternyata nggak juga. Kasihan bukan bentuk rasa cinta.”

_Ngiing._

_Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg_.

Sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi yang mau dikatakan gadis itu, Gray akhirnya buka suara. “Padahal aku menyukaimu.”

Mary memejamkan mata. Yang ia katakan sungguh-sungguh suatu dosa besar. Kejam sekali dirinya. Padahal ia bisa saja mengiyakan Gray, berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ia menyukai pemuda ini juga, dan menjalani hidup serbasempurna yang membentang di hadapan mereka. Padahal ia bisa saja melakukan itu.

Ia membuka mata. Menatap Gray sebentar kemudian mengembalikan pandangan pada kedua tangannya yang terkepal di atas meja. “Aku takut.”

“Takut apa?”

“Aku takut aku akan sendirian kalau aku menolakmu.” Setelah mengatakan kalimat ini, akhirnya Mary mengangkat kepala. Menatap Gray. “Kurang sempurna apa hidupku kalau aku bersamamu? Itu yang selalu kupikirkan setiap kali kita bertemu.”

Bagi Gray, rasanya seperti tenggelam.

“Tapi kamu nggak hanya butuh aku. Kamu juga butuh balasan cinta dariku. Aku nggak bisa menciptakan _benda_ yang semacam itu.”

Oh, mungkin bukan tenggelam.

 _Dibenamkan_.

Mary yang membenamkan.

 

* * *

 

Pada suatu siang, Karen mampir ke perpustakaan.

Menanyakan buku soal persebaran ayam di dunia sambil menceritakan tentang perdebatannya dengan Rick beberapa hari yang lalu. Karen marah-marah sendiri di hadapan Mary yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin dengar. Mary merekomendasikan buku tentang ayam di perpustakaan itu. _Why Did the Chicken Cross the World_ karya Andrew Lawler. Ini baru pertama kalinya Karen datang, jadi gadis itu perlu mengisi biodata untuk dibikinkan kartu anggota.

Cinta pastilah sesuatu yang sangat indah, begitu pikir Mary. Karen sampai rela menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan. Orang-orang rela melakukan apa saja demi cinta. Gray rela menghabiskan sore harinya untuk menemaninya di perpustakaan. Seindah apa cinta itu, kiranya? Mary ingin tahu.

“Sudah, nih,” sahut Karen tiba-tiba, suaranya membangunkan lamunan Mary. “Bukunya boleh kubawa, ‘kan?”

Mary mengangguk, menerima biodata itu. “Paling lambat peminjaman satu minggu, ya.”

“Satu minggu?”

Mary mengangguk.

Karen terkejut dan tampak kecewa. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya, seolah berusaha tidak peduli dengan informasi yang baru saja diberikan. “Kalau begitu, aku akan ke sini seminggu kemudian, mengembalikan buku ini lalu meminjamnya lagi,” ujarnya sambil tertawa, “rasanya buku ini akan sangat keren, siap-siap saja kalau aku menanyaimu berapa harga buku ini untuk kubeli.”

Tidak ada balasan sampai Karen keluar dari perpustakaan. Mary terpana. Sorot mata Karen saat gadis itu tertawa sama seperti pandangan Gray padanya. Pandangan mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang kecanduan cinta. Pastilah itu cinta kepada Rick.

Bagaimana cara menyukai orang sampai sedalam itu? Mary berpikir.

Sepertinya Mary tidak akan pernah tahu.

 

* * *

 

Pada suatu sore tak bermakna (lagi pula, hari-harinya _selalu_ tanpa makna), Mary teringat saat ia sedang mengunci pintu perpustakaan, kemudian terdengar derap langkah seseorang mendekat, dan begitu ia membalikkan badan, Gray sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tersengal-sengal. Dengan buku di tangan.

“Mau mengembalikan buku.”

“Sudah tutup,” sambar Mary dengan nyaris tanpa berpikir, “besok saja?”

“Tapi, besok sudah lewat seminggu,” balas Gray, berusaha berbicara di sela-sela tarikan napasnya yang putus-putus, “aku bakal kena denda.”

Mary ingin tersenyum, tetapi ia tahan. “Besok saja. Nggak akan kudenda.”

Wajah Gray mendadak cerah. Lupa pada rasa lelahnya. Sangat bukan Gray sekali, tetapi hal itu wajar untuk seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, begitu pikir Mary saat itu. Gray menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya. “Akhirnyaaaaa. Ketambahan satu lagi hal yang membuatku tidak menyesal lari-lari ke sini.”

Pasti hal yang satu itu adalah karena mereka bisa bertemu, Mary menebak. Namun ia tetap bertanya. Barangkali, memang merupakan hal yang benar untuk tetap bertanya. “Memangnya, hal satunya apa?”

Gray tersenyum. “Karena kita bisa bertemu.”

Mary terpaku.

 _Tuh, ‘kan_ —harusnya itulah yang ada di kepalanya. Namun di kepalanya justru tidak terlintas kalimat semacam itu. Bahkan, kalimat _apa pun_. Ia bisa menebak kejadian yang akan terjadi dengan sangat cepat, tetapi saat kejadian itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi, kenapa dirinya yang semula tenang terkontrol menjadi macet seketika?

Barangkali, _barangkali,_ karena Mary sama sekali tidak menduga senyum itu.

Gray menyadari ada yang aneh. “Kenapa?”

Mary cepat menguasai diri. Tersenyum. “Silau.”

“Hah?”

 

(Seharusnya jangan berwajah seperti itu, Gray. Menunjukkan dengan jelas seperti apa ekspresi orang jatuh cinta. Menjadikan seorang Mary bagaikan orang bodoh yang lupa caranya bernapas. Namun, ia bukannya jadi senang. Ia justru merasa bersalah. Seperti baru saja melakukan perbuatan dosa.

_Dan barangkali, itu memanglah perbuatan dosa._

Ah, sial. Sialsialsial.

Perih.)

 

* * *

 

Claire datang ke perpustakaan pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan saat perpustakaannya belum buka. Mary mengangkat kedua alisnya, terkejut saat melihat Claire bersandar pada pintu perpustakaan yang masih terkunci. Claire mengangkat kepala, menoleh, menyadari keberadaannya, kemudian melambaikan tangan canggung.

“Hai.”

“Selamat pagi.”

Claire menyingkir agar Mary bisa membuka pintu.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?” Mary bertanya, merasa perlu untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Sudah lama ia tidak berbincang dengan Claire. Saat musim-musim pertama kedatangan gadis itu ke kota ini, perpustakaannya rutin dikunjungi hampir sekali dalam seminggu. Kadang Claire bercerita mengenai dirinya yang masih susah menghafal kapan waktunya supermarket buka, kapan harinya rumah sakit tutup, dan lain-lain—hal yang Mary sebetulnya tidak ingin dengar.

Claire menggaruk belakang lehernya. “Aku dan Gray mengobrol banyak kemarin.”

“Gray” dan “mengobrol banyak” tidak seharusnya berada dalam satu kalimat yang sama. Setidaknya, tidak di dalam pikiran orang lain selain dirinya. Mary yang sedang membukakan pintu membalas tatapan Claire tanpa berkedip, terpana, tangannya tidak lepas dari pegangan pintu.

Seberapa dekat mereka hingga akhirnya gadis di hadapannya ini bisa mengaitkan dua hal yang semula tidak saling kenal antara “Gray” dan “mengobrol banyak”? Mary tidak pernah tahu. Hari-harinya hanya berkutat di perpustakaan saja. Seperti biasa.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, Mary membukakan pintu semakin lebar. “Silakan masuk dulu."

Claire masuk, tetapi mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk mengoceh. “Saat aku pertama kali berkenalan dengannya, kukira dia cuma pemuda dingin yang nggak ingin dekat-dekat dengan cewek. Baru semalam aku tahu alasannya. Dia cerita.” Claire membuat jeda agar bisa berbalik badan, menatap Mary yang sedang menutup pintu. “Kamu masa lalunya, ya?”

Mary diam saja.

Gadis di hadapannya ini sepertinya sadar kalau ia adalah tamu yang tidak diundang, sudah begitu, datang-datang langsung mencampuri urusan masa lalu orang pula! Claire memalingkan wajah dengan kikuk. “Eh, maafkan aku kalau tiba-tiba.”

Mary sengaja hemat bicara. “Iya.”

“Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini.” Claire mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang membawa secarik kertas tebal.

Mary menerimanya—

_Undangan pernikahan._

—dan seketika ia bagaikan tertampar.

 

* * *

 

Mary menunggu. Mary mendengar suara langkah kaki. Mary mendengar suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Mary mengangkat kepala. Mary melihat Gray muncul, tersenyum kepadanya. Mary balas tersenyum juga.

Tidak apa-apa, begitu pikir Mary. Ia hanya perlu mengikuti obrolan. Ia hanya perlu berpura-pura senang. Ia hanya perlu membuat Gray menganggap bahwa ia menyukainya juga. Dengan begitu maka ia akan terbiasa, dan barangkali, _barangkali_ , ia bisa menyukai Gray betulan jadinya.

 

(Mary terus menunggu.

Lagi pula, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu?)

 

* * *

 

“Akan kuingat tanggalnya,” sahut Mary ala kadarnya, “akan kuusahakan datang.”

Claire tidak langsung menjawab. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. “Aku boleh ngomong sesuatu?”

Tergantung. “Silakan.”

“Gray mengatakan padaku soal kisah di antara kalian berdua. Kamu yang nggak percaya dengan cinta. Padahal Gray begitu cinta denganmu.” Claire mengangkat bahu. “Aku mendengar ceritanya dengan sangaaat lengkap. Dan kupikir, kamu butuh setidaknya satu orang di dunia untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu.”

Mary diam. Mempertimbangkan. “Mengatakan apa?”

“Sepertinya itu cinta.”

“Ap—”

“Kamu hanya nggak tahu kalau itu namanya cinta.”

 

Gray datang ke perpustakaan beberapa jam setelah Claire pergi. Mary mengangkat kepala untuk memeriksa bahwa itu betul-betul Gray yang datang—dari langkah kakinya, dari caranya membuka pintu—dan ternyata ia tidak salah.

Keduanya diam.

“Aku sudah dapat undangannya,” kata Mary sebagai pengganti sapaan.

Gray berkedip cepat-cepat seperti berusaha untuk sadar. Ia memainkan surat undangan di tangannya, tidak tahu harus memasang muka seperti apa. “Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk masih di sini.”

Tidak ada balasan.

Gray menatapnya. Ekspresinya tak tertebak. “Sampai jumpa.”

“Iya.”

Ada jeda sesaat, sebelum terdengar suara pintu perpustakaan tertutup.

 

Mary sendirian. Ia membaca ulang undangan di atas mejanya. Membaca nama Gray. Membaca nama Claire. Membaca tanggalnya. Dirobeknya kertas untuk menulis ulang undangan tersebut, entah untuk atas dasar apa, hanya saja Mary merasa bahwa itulah hal yang harus ia lakukan.

  
Claire ♥ Gray  
@ Church  
27 WINTER  
be there!

Ditempelkannya catatan itu pada jendela.

Dan saat Mary melihat pantulan wajahnya di sana, kata-kata Claire terdengar lagi.

Katanya, ini cinta. Katanya, ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa ini namanya cinta.

Mary tidak tahu. Mary tidak percaya cinta. Tetapi, barangkali cinta juga tidak percaya Mary.

 

Barangkali ini cinta.

_Barangkali juga bukan._

 

Barangkali, Mary punya cinta di dalam hatinya untuk diberikan. Siapa yang tahu.

Hanya saja, Mary tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya. _Siapa yang tahu_.

Kadang, Mary memang bertanya-tanya. Ia suka mempertanyakan itu saat memandang entah ke mana di lereng bukit satu-satunya di kota saat pagi hari. Seperti apakah cinta itu? Seperti apa cinta itu, yang membuat seseorang tidak berpikir dua kali untuk lompat bunuh diri ke dasar jurang? Cinta yang sampai membutakan.

Cinta yang, barangkali, sampai rela mati.

 

Cinta yang, barangkali, _barangkali_ ,

seperti cinta Gray padanya.

 

(Kaca jendela memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Mary melihat air mata.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Langkah Kaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009617) by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya)




End file.
